Arrow and Hair
by gavner's lover
Summary: Basically the title sums it all up! I may seem weird but why not read and find out? Don't forget to review... I've actually updated D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I snuck up to the room with caution and stealth.

I could hear their voices. So I hid behind a huge potted plant close to the room. Mika's voice was the most obvious…then I think I could make out Paris, Darren, Kurda and a few others. I wasn't invited to this meeting they'd called. I never am!

I swear it's because I'm bald! I'm serious who would really be seen dead with arrow the bald-ie. I don't cut my hair at all ever since a certain incident (which I'm never speaking of again) my hair will never grow back. As for my arrow tattoos, let me just say that I had no say over getting them.

Enough about me and my dammed past I'm busy concentrating on this meeting. They're picking up conversation again!

Paris: We'll have to de-throne him, what involvement has he really shown

(They must be talking about Vancha he's never around)

Kurda: It must be done, but it doesn't sound fair…

Mika: Fair or not it will be done!

Darren: Does that mean I'm staying a prince?

Mika: But we'll have to come up with a good excuse for de-throwning baldie!

As soon as I heard that I couldn't take no more! I grabbed the potted plant (I was hiding behind) and smashed it against the door and ran to my room.


	2. The List

Chapter two – The List

I know that may have made me seem like a total drama queen, but I really couldn't care less!

I was sick of people like Mika. I hated them all so much! I wasn't just the meeting they've all done something or other to get at me! I really don't know why - I mean last week it was Kurda tampering with my food and even old Paris got at me!

That was it! I knew what I was going to do. Sure it sounded crazy but I really didn't care. I ripped an old bed sheet (because there was no paper around)

And used an ink well (the closest I could get to a biro) and drafted up this list:

1. Mika

2. Darren

3. Paris

4. Kurda

I'd work up the list from 4 to 1 settling scores with each one of them. Letting them know I will not be bullied anymore! Things won't get out of hand I'm not insane just sick and tired of being a useless bald sod. First to deal with is Kurda…


	3. Glue?

Chapter Three – Glue?

Notes made on Kurda: He always smiles and twirls his hair through his fingers when making conversation (what a weirdo)…

I've got it! I'll simply glue Kurda's hands to his hair! That'll stop him, its pure genius, but where to find glue? Kurda must have some in his room for his damn maps. Even better it's practically set out for me to do. I just have to strike when he's asleep… I hope he's a deep sleeper.

I was so happy with my plan the rest of the day went by quickly! Now and again people asked me if I was ok so I had to lose the grin and put on a frown.

As soon as the mountain fell under silence I snuck to Kurda's room.

I crept in taking each step as quiet as I could. His coffin was closed but I could hear muffled breathing in there so he must be there. I spotted his map table, an untidy mess in the corner, but as I thought there was the glue! I knew I had to be quick so grabbed it and tip-toed over to him.

I opened his coffin cautiously and luckily it was him and he was asleep. He looked very peaceful and harmless when he was asleep. But I had no time to admire his slumber and began pouring the glue down his hands and hair. Then moved his hand to his hair, so it'd be stuck there when he woke up. I quietly closed the coffin and crept out as silent as I'd came.

I had a huge grin of triumph plastered all over my face. I turned a corner and ran into Mika. My grin faded.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked with his usual superior face.

"Oh nothing, just a joke I and a fellow vampire shared" I tried pulling the same face, showing him I can be superior too!

"Hmmm" he eyed me suspiciously and walked off.

Did he know! He can't of, but if he did? No he wouldn't have! I shook those thoughts out of my head I had no time for his mind games. What was he doing up so late anyway? Was he trying to pull a stunt like that on me! I shook that thought away too and tried to recover the same amount of triumph I had earlier as I continued to my room…


	4. Goosebumps!

Chapter Four - Goosebumps

I didn't sleep well at all. My room wasn't booby trapped at all but I still felt like Mika was about watching…waiting…

But as I'd planned my plan was a success.

At breakfast Kurda came shrieking into the hall 'his hair was eating his hand' Then Crepsly told him it was actually glued to his hand which set the hall alight with laughter and Kurda stormed off red as a tomato.

I was in stitches but what ruined it was Mika giving me weird glances – the ones that give you Goosebumps. But I didn't dwell on that too long. I was busy making plans for the next one on my list …Paris! Maybe some paint would do the trick but nothing too bad - he was old! But then again... My thoughts were interrupted by Kurda's return.

His hand was covered with strands of blonde hair! And his head had a bald patch shaped as a hand while the rest of his hair had set in a scruffy mess. I found it hilarious at first and so did a couple of other vampires, till we saw the embarrassed and upset look he wore. Rumours went round that he'd have to have it all lopped off or they'd have to leave it to fall out! My little plan had work but I'd never thought it would turn out like this. Drowning me in a pool of guilt.

I think people began to suspect each other of who did or didn't do it. I got Goosebumps then too as if a whole gang of Mika's where staring into my back. They thought it was me but they also blamed a few other vampires like Gavner or Vanez you know the joking types.

Maybe I should tell him…maybe not he'd try and rip me to shreds - not as if he could but he'd still try. But he deserved it after all the taunts and pranks I'd had to put up with! Or maybe I took it too far? I couldn't have… could I?

I cleared my mind and thought about the future event of my next plan… Paris.


	5. The Bearded one

Chapter 5 – The Bearded One

Now as probably all vampires in the mountain know Paris is the old, slow and wise sort. Like most oldies from any time will be. Except this oldie still has a few tricks and pranks left in him - which he uses on me!

So how do I turn the tables on a guy so wise…Simple! Make him the unwise, quick on his feet laughable clown!

It's the best idea I've had yet! But how do I make it work?

I could always just 'borrow' (and never return) Kurda's glue. Then find some sort of dyes around the mountain…then just shove a tomato on his nose and I'm done. I just have to watch out for his highly trained sense of hearing, complex booby trapped room and him. Wow. I make it sound so easy….

Well getting the glue was easy Kurda was too busy frantically panicking about his hair...he's been doing this on and off since the glue incident. The tomato and dye I snuck out from the kitchen. When I say dye, I mean funky coloured (and smelling) grease left at the bottom of the pots =D

I stored them in a couple of spare socks I had lying about. I placed them in a sack and left the kitchen, when I ran into none other than Mika (again!)

The usual thing happened he gave me his superior look and questioned what I was doing. Then I'd return the look and make up some sort of excuse. I simply told him I was gathering leftover scraps for psychological purposes (whatever psychological means! Hopefully he'll believe that). He gave me the look and went on his way.

It's the same every time. He always seems to almost know what I'm doing and get there right after it's been done just to gloat and look superior. Maybe that's just a hobby he has. (What a weirdo)

I laughed off the event and carried on my way supplied and ready to make a clown!


	6. clowning around:part one

Chapter 6 – Clowning around [part one]

I decided I might as well carry out my plan tonight.

Why you might ask…why not!

Since there was no real time keeping mechanism in the mountain a few decades ago when I was a young gorgeous trainee I made up arrow-time. I know what you all must be thinking… arrow and gorgeous go really well together…and if you were thinking anything else you'd just better loose that thought!

Anyway I'd made it to the hall of princes. It's not really a hall just a corridor where all our rooms happen to be. But hall of princes sounds much cooler.

I knew for a fact old man Paris would be well off in the land of nod by now, so I didn't do my usual stealthy sneaking. I walked casually with my bag of items thrown over my shoulder.

I made sure the coast was clear before entering his room first (of course) and not a Mika in sight =D

I'd never been in his room before now and it was quite a sight. Very old and smelly (quite like Paris) with loads of books shoved here there and everywhere. I could tell where the old man slept not only 'cos off the coffin but because of his weary old cough.

I giggled a little as I snuck over to him, I couldn't believe the plan was going this well. I slowly prized open the coffin and was shocked to see…


	7. part two

Chapter 7 – part two

…Paris curled up with a tattered old rag which slightly resembled a bear! I almost chocked with laughter but remembering what I was doing I held it back (barely).

But this is when the horror sunk in… in a jar behind his coffin lay no other than teeth! Paris had no teeth… the horror soon left and I bellowed out a barrel of laughs. This (not to my surprise) awoke Paris. I slid under his coffin immediately silencing my giggles; if he found me under here I was toast. He slowly rose from his coffin and slowly shuffled to the bath room. Had he forgotten he'd just been woken by my booming voice?

I strained my eyes round the corner of the bathroom to see him opening a vile of some sort. Then he spoke. But not with the voice I knew. With a high shrill squeaky voice…like those mice from the film babe (which I haven't watched!)

This re-lit my laughter. I bellowed it out uncontrollable tears streaming from my eyes. Paris has a bear, no teeth and an unusual high voice this was too good to be true. When I opened my eyes I had a really peeved off Paris staring me right in the eyes!

My heart skipped at least 3 beats! Somehow Paris gained the strength to kick the coffin aside and yank me to my feet. I was speech less I never knew the old man to be this strong! I was practically frozen!

"What do you think you are doing in my room!" he squeaked. The laughter seeped out again. Paris realised why I was laughing and quickly ran to the bathroom and drank from the vile. Then returned swiftly.

"I demand you tell me why you were here. I could have you killed for this, what did you see and what did you do? ANSWER ME!"

He had his normal voice again, except this time he was over flowing with rage!


	8. gimlin! awww

Chapter 8 – Gimlin awww!

It was quite a shock to have Paris mad at you.

It's just never happened before. Ever! It was like staring an angry bear in the face, his bristly beard tickling my face he was that close, but this wasn't the time for laughter.

"Answer me!" he boomed again.

"Me?" was the only word I could blurt out at the time…it wasn't a good time.

"Of course you you're the only idiot here!"

"Now there's no need for name calling Paris, I just came here to check up on you" I decided lying was the easiest route I could take.

"Check up on me! Why the hell would I need a check up. This is because I'm old isn't it. You've been sending spies into my room because I'm old! What's the world come to having to spy on oldies like me"

I never suspected an outburst like that from Paris. I was a bit stunned and speechless; I never knew the old kook had emotion never mind feelings.

"Well…I Erm" (still lost for words)

"What did you see tell me what you saw - you must. You didn't go into the closet did you? What did you find? You know about my voice problem that's for sure with your infuriating out bursts of laughter. Typical of a runt like you and I-"

"Runt like me? What's that supposed to mean?" I had to interrupt his speech when he was insulting me!

"Oh do shut up and let a man speak. Which is exactly like you-"

"I will not! You should be the one doing the shutting up; I should be in control of this conversation. I know about the toothless you and your tatty old rag of a bear!" For once Paris looked shocked.

"You know about him them" he said just above a whisper…some time passed before he continued.

"You mustn't tell the others about him! They'd never let me live it down. I'll never say you were here at all just leave!" I thought about what'd just been said how his character changed so much from angry to accusing to pleading and what did he mean by the closet? This intrigued me but I'll find out later for now I have to settle this.

"Fine. If you say nothing about my being here I'll not say a word about" I gestured with my hand

"Oh he's called gimlin….gimlin the bear"

"Right…" and with that I left the old man cuddling 'gimlin'. I left without making my clown but I found out a juicy secret I could always use later. I heard some voices from around the corner. It sounded like Kurda, Crepsly, Vanez and Gavner. This is what I heard…

"It's got to be one of you two and whichever it is you'd better just quit it!" Kurda said

"Honest Kurda it wasn't me" Gavner mumbled under laughter (I think they still were teasing Kurda about his bald patch - which earlier he'd tried to colour in with a yellow crayon!)

"Now then this is becoming very irrational you two should seize your amusement before the whole mountain turns against you" Crepsly was blaming them and not me! Yes…I'm invincible

"You immediately blame us! It could have been any vampire in this stinking mountain…even you!" there was muffled talk then but I picked up the general idea and that idea was that Gavner, Vanez or even I was to blame! ME!

I guess I'd have to convince them otherwise by framing the other two making it look like it was a team effort by them and not by me…

But would I have to prank myself to do so?


	9. wait a light i'm saved

I took a while to get this chapter done but schools almost into the half term so I'll have more free time then. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to Darth Vyper (for reviewing so much)

* * *

Chapter 9 – Wait a light I'm saved

_Would I have to prank myself to do so? _

It had been two days since I'd thought that and it's been all I could think of ever since. It's got me going crazy! No really it has, I'm on the edge all the time. I have to decide and soon not only for my sanity but from all the suspicion in the mountain.

There are 10 suspects now and I am in the top three along with Gavner and Vanez. Everywhere I go I'm getting dodgy looks and I know people are talking about me… well all except Paris when he comes by me he give me this shocked look and scuttles away, he hasn't spoken to me since I found out about gimlin and other various things.

_If I did prank myself what would I do...I wouldn't want to embarrass myself…_ _but that's the whole point in pranks!!!_

My mind is in such a state. I know! I'll take a walk. Walks always help clear minds. I was going to do a normal trek here and there but here and there vampires where everywhere, and they bring along there gossip and loud chatter and-

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I realised I'd just yelled that in front of everyone. _Great there all looking!_ I turned on my heels and briskly marched away who knows where I went anywhere away from the likes of them…

(Around 10 minutes later)

_Where am I? I'm lost!?! Someone help me. Wait this is no way for a vampire prince to behave! I just must have misplaced my where abouts. Yeah that's it… Oh forget that damn it I'M LOST!!!!!_

And no I'm not over reacting I truly have never been down this part of the mountain before and I've only just realised how dim it is down here. I'll just use my lighter to get a better look around the place.

*Lights lighter and inspect writing on the wall*

"C-R-E…Crepsly EE-R… ere wit SS- Seba Nile 1906!!!" that was…Erm…interesting. Not only were there chavs in 1906 but Crepsly was one and…. Wait a minute I thought Crepsly was illiterate! That's another thing to note down_. Note to self: Crepsly is a liar. _

Anyway back to me. I'm lost and cold and what's that frigging light doing on down here? Wait a light… I'm saved. I ran towards the beaming glow and I was almost there when suddenly… CRASH!!

The floor suddenly gave way and I fell in to an unbelievable slop, of stinky gooey who knows what! Then to top that off something falls from the sky? I think its feathers…what a classic. When I look closer I see what it truly is. HAIR...lots and lots of hair. A big clump of it must have fallen on my head and when I picked it up to inspect it was attached to a skull!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. The pit

I don't know what this chapter would be categorised (if that's spelt right) as. I think it's turning to the side of horror, so slowly I'm trying to bring in back to the funny side!!!

Please tell me what you think and thank you for the reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 10 – The pit

The first thing I did was scream! It was ages since I had screamed and it throbbed at the throat so I stopped just as a door (which I didn't spot) flung open.

"Arra are you ok?" At first I was wondering who on earth it could be but in a split second it hit me. It was Crepsly…

"I'm not Arra, I'm arrOw, well are you gonna help me out of here!" I yelled

"I could have sworn it was Arra from the feminine scream… hmmm" he just stood there pondering as I sunk slowly further into this stingy pit.

"Are you going to help me or-"

"Larten?" Arra interrupted me as she poked her head round the door

"Arra! I thought you were in trouble I heard someone scream around here"

"It couldn't have been me the only other around here is" They both looked my way before cracking up in laughter.

"Get me out of here!!!" I yelled under their laughter.

"Who's down here?" "Hello" "Who goes there?" Came more voices

"SOMEONE HELP ME NOW!" I boomed Arra and Crepsly looked then cracked up laughing again! From the door came Paris, Kurda (in a hat) and Mika (looking superior).

"What's all the noise about?" asked Kurda

"Well I thought I heard Arra screaming then I-"

"WILL SOMEONE HELP ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DROWN!!!" I finally silenced them but they didn't notice me down in the pit, as I'd sunk in just above my shoulders.

"What are you doing down there Arrow?" Paris asked

"What does it look like? Help me get out. Hurry!" I wriggled frantically but sunk a bit quicker so stopped as it was up to my chin.

"We don't need to bother scrambling to fetch _you_ out" Mika said coldly.

Kurda chipped in "I'd rather not get cover in" he looked down his nose at the pit.

"You can't leave me here to drown!" I said knowing Mika's cold hearted self he probably would!

"Yeah Mika you can't be serious" Crepsly said recovering from his giggle fit.

"Oh I never said he'd drown" he paused "the pit empties every day. I don't know where too though" he smiled, I could tell he knew really "I'm sure a brave prince like you will find your way out easily enough though" with that he turned his back and left.

Soon he was followed by Kurda, Paris and Arra (his little minions). I stopped Crepsly before he left.

"Larten you got to get me out of here I'm sure Mika's left me here to die! It's all part of his plan"

"I think your just paranoid, don't worry, Mika said you'll find your way out, and when has Mika been wrong" he turned and left after frequent calls from me.

Then it went dark and I could hear every creek and slight patter in the dark, how do I get myself into these messes? The smell from the pit was gruesome but what could I do? I never imagined it would end like this I thought. I was unable to say anything as it had just covered my mouth.

I was about to get lost in thought when the ground gave a terrible creek and the pit gave way beneath me!


	11. Grethoff!

Gavner's Lover: Comments comments I need your comments!!!

Hope you all enjoy it (sorry for taking so long)

* * *

Chapter 11 – Grethoff!

In seconds I landed with a bump. It was as dark as before maybe a little chillier.

I let my eyes adjust to the light to find the grand pit was nothing more than a meter deep! "Wow….how freaky!" I said aloud I climbed out and went to the door.

"Mika's so weird… Making me think he'd left me here for good! What an idiot" I laughed off the experience and left the dark room and the dreaded pit behind me. I saw that the corridor ahead of me had straw on the floor. I could have taken the other route but why bother it's just a pile of straw.

I was wrong as it gave way under my weight and plummeting me a good 10 meters down below. A figure loomed over.

"Hey up there help me out!" I said laughing at how many times I've fallen in pits today.

"Not this time baldie!" I couldn't make out the figure or the unusually high voice? High voice? Could this be Paris?

"Paris stop fooling around don't make me spill the beans on gimlin!" The figure (Paris) ignored me

"I'm not Paris you bald sod! I know what you've been up to around this mountain"

I felt my heart skip a beat… _this thing knew… they couldn't…how could they?_

"Not so mouthy now hmmmm? Have a nice time meeting my friends while you're down there… tell them I said hello!" The high pitched un-recognisable figure left laughing (high pitched) to them self.

Today's just not my day not only was I left twice in a pit but I was mocked both times and I smell from the-

"Whhhhhooooooooooo's there?" a croaky voice whispered a small light was slowly flickering towards me!

"Marinate is that you 'cos I can smell you from here hurry up and get back to the cave before somebody sees you" The thing stopped face to face with me. It was as shocked as I was - this thing looked human… I sniffed the air. This thing was human!

"What are you doing here?" I asked the human gasped. Then seemed to remember something and stood there staring.

"How'd you get here? Leave now!"

"I'm a guardiannnnnnnnn" it hissed

"Ha ha very funny then being a guardian you won't mind me having a quick sip of your blood then" I leaned forward.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the human leapt back

"So I'm not guardian I'm a human so what? I do my job and that's that! Don't tell anyone our secret oh please don't I'll Erm…. Show you these tunnels! Yeah tunnels!" I stood there confused about what had just happened in the past minute. Well it's one more secret I can store away for safe keeping. Humans are rather convincing guardians'

"Wait a minute!" I said aloud "These tunnels lead anywhere under the mountain right?"

"Yes" it replied. I just had a brilliant idea! I could carry out my rain of pranks from down here and pick up on plenty of juicy gossip.

"What's your name human" I said in Mika's kind of tone

"Grethoff"

"If I'm allowed to use these tunnels as I wish you've got yourself a deal Grethoff"

"Yes anything"

"First of all could you show me to a certain room?"

"Yes give me the name and I'll lead you right away" I had a perfect name in mind…

Mika…


	12. Whew

This story will have an ending eventually (I hope) and I'll try update my next instalment a.s.a.p

* * *

Chapter 12 – Whew

Straight away Grethoff face shuddered.

"Mika's room?" he seemed fearful

"YES! Is there a problem? If so I could easily just go and tell all the vampires where to get some fresh human blood-"

"No…no problem at all…right this way" I felt kind of guilty that I was making him do this…but the guilt was washed away by the over whelming excitement of going to Mika's room! No other vampire, except for Mika, has been in that room…I wonder what secrets I could uncover, share…use against him. I giggled to myself…

I got a strange look from Grethoff but apart from that he didn't say a peep till he stopped by a pile of dirt.

"What's the hold up?" I asked a little bemused

"Follow the tunnel…it'll lead u right there" Grethoff mumbled before mooching back into the darkness.

"Ah well" I was too excited to be fussed over the welfare of Grethoff, I was actually going to get one over on Mika…I should have practiced that superior look he's always giving me - it would be sooo perfect.

After about 2mins of crawling (and practicing the look) I came to a trap door. I actually had sense to listen in before entering. I heard running water? This better be the right place or that lousy Grethoff is in for it! I creaked open the door and peered around. It was a room and the sound was coming from a shower…a steamy one at that. I didn't look honest. What kind of creep do you take me for? Mika has his own heated shower! And here I am with loads of other vamps in a freezing lake for goodness sake! At least this meant I had time to look around. But where to start?

"The coffin!" I said aloud…oops. People are always hiding secrets under there bed what a better place to dig up a load of juicy secrets than a coffin (a vampire's equivalent to a bed).

Straight away I caught a hold of something! I dragged out a painting canvas? Covered in blood stains!?! What kind of a freak are you Mika I thought to myself. I reached in further and caught hold of something damp… and sharp… oh forget the suspense I dragged it out to see a … a fleshy skull with a axe poking out!

Mika's a bigger freak than I thought! I dropped the skull in shock…

The noise from the shower stopped. He must have heard me…(well duh)… I need to get out of here! I pulled at the trap door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Who goes there?" I could hear him getting closer although his voice sounded funny… (Maybe he has the same condition as Paris… I do hope so. I chuckled to myself at the thought) Forget the trap door… err… to the closet! I leapt in (a little too loudly) then closed the door behind me quietly but I left a slight gap to continue spying on Mika. I wasn't that scared come to think of it… This was quite fun. Like one of those action movies agents -

"I know someone's in here!" I couldn't wait any longer to confront Mika so leapt from the closet!

"Ta- daaa?" There was no Mika but a wet haired woman in a towel!

He even gets his own prostitutes! This guy has everything.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked me with something behind her back

"I could ask you the same thing" I chuckled peering round to see.

"Get out now!" she shrieked

"I'm here to see Mika, I know he's in her-"The wet haired evil woman (whew for short) came charging at me swinging what looked to be num chucks!

I ducked most of her hits the ones I didn't sure hurt!

"Hey!" I yelled grabbing it to her (and my) surprise

Whew look furious and pushed me backwards down the trap door (which was somehow opened (I swear I closed the thing)). I landed on the floor with a thud. It wasn't the same trap door I fell much more than I would have in the other one.

"I have to know what Mika's up to I'm going back up there!!!" I said aloud trudging determined up the muddy/gravely slope.


	13. Shower?

Sorry I haven't updated in aaaaaaaaaaaaaaages but I hope this makes up for it - it took me time to think how I'm going to end it all but I finally have an ending! Coming soon...

_Gavner's lover__ x x x_

* * *

Chapter 13 – Shower?

…

I walked through the corridors of the mountain hoping not to bump into anyone I'd rather not explain why I'm covered from head to toe in mud. I didn't get back through the trap door I didn't get anywhere near it! The mud just kept gushing down!!! I think I'll have a shower and think of a new plan.

I turned the corner into the showers and was confronted by half the mountain. Why did so many vampires shower at the same time and why wasn't I invited!?!?!

I thought I would have heard them chatting but maybe I was thinking too loudly. Anyway all the chatter died down and all eyes turned to me. The first to speak was Kurda.

"Is that-mud you're covered in?" his face was frozen with confusion while all the other vampires broke out in loud laughter and chatting. Gavner and Vanez were among the loudest.

"Look-it's no big deal- bet you'll all been covered in worse- what do you expect in a mountain-"I gave up trying to answer them all and just decided to hop in.

"WHOA whoa whoa hold on there you can't come in here" said Crepsly edging forwards.

"Why not?" I said with the look of confusion Kurda had worn

"Your filthy you'll muck up the water"

"You can't be serious" I said looking from dark grim water to Crepsly "where am I supposed to shower then?" I said in a kind of squeaky yell which set of the laughter again

"You can always use the outdoor one" said Vanez in between laughs, my jaw dropped

"Or you can always go around looking like that" Kurda added setting of more laughing making Kurda look so amazed.

"FINE!" I said marching of quickly before they could add any more jokes.

The outdoor shower (if you would call it that) was a ledge that stuck out on the mountain (which you'd stand on) Underneath was a waterfall which was even colder that the one inside! "Better get this over with" I mumbled and laid my clothes aside and stepped under. It was FREEZING! The mud didn't help it wasn't coming off easily.

Now to think of a plan… I could always dunk them all in mud no… that's a bit lame I'm sure I can be more inventive than that!

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"It'll be a laugh!"

"Go on... quick!" those were the unmistakeable voices of Kurda, Vanez and Gavner and whatever they were up to couldn't be good!

I moved as quickly as I could to where their voices came from, avoiding falling of the ledge. I peered over the rock face to the horrifying sight of Kurda, Vanez and Gavner running of with what appeared to be… MY CLOTHES!?!

"Am I cool now?" Quizzed Kurda

"Kurda… your…ace" Gavner said in between laughs

"HEYYYYYYYYY GIMME MY CLOTHES YOU FREAKS!!!"I boomed

"He's there run!" Vanez bellowed as they sped up to the main mountain leaving me there chilled by the icy breeze but fuming mad about what had just happened.

If I was going to get my revenge it would be soon and I would be big…


	14. Chapter 14

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to write the final chapters, I hope this hasn't made some of you… lose interest! =O

I hope my style of writing hasn't changed either; I'm really worried about that!

But it took me ages to write the ending and at one point I had three different versions half written!!!

I know, it's a rubbish excuse... but it's true !!!

And you'll be glad to know these are THE longest chapters I have ever written through the whole of the "Arrow and Hair" fan fic.

So without further ado I give you the final chapters of Arrow and Hair, enjoy

_Gavner's lover__ X_

* * *

Chapter 14 (Such an inventive title :P)

"What was I thinking?" I mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

I was trapped in Kurda's closet with a series of objects by my side in a good old bin bag. A grin came to my face as I thought about how I managed to get hold these items – the key to my final plan…_revenge_. Well its pay back really, revenge makes me sound like I'm going crazy – which I'm not!

With a grin on my face I rummaged through the bag and pulled out my favourite of the stolen items. Mika's hair straighteners!!! Well I assume they're Mika's since they were lying around in his room. I only just got these a couple of hours ago to be honest it took quite some time to dig back through that passage way, but it was worth it.

I shifted uncomfortably again not only was it cramped in Kurda's wardrobe but his clothes weren't very comfortable either. His room was the first I ran to after their little _prank._ After squeezing into his biggest pair of skinny jean _[please note Kurda is the only vampire in the mountain who wears skinny jeans! As he's the only one who can be bothered to keep up to date with fashion as he so proudly boasts – anyway]_ and threw on a baggy top, I set to work trashing his room signing the walls with big "Gavner did this" or "Vanez was ere" signs. The when I made to leave I realised his door had an auto lock and when I tried punching it set his alarm off saying "The Great Kurda Smhalt a.k.a big blonde and beautiful will be arriving in 3minutes please stay put and don't touch anything till he arrives to ask you kindly to leave" Typical Kurda set up, although I do wish I had one of those…

So here I am in big blonde and- I mean - Kurda's wardrobe, I'll figure out what to do when he gets here but for now I'll just hide an-

"The great Kurda Smhalt has now arrived, please remain where you are and keep at around 59cm away from his greatness at all times, thank you" peeking through the gap in the door I could just about see Kurda enter and go straight to the alarm box.

"Silly machine you forgot to mention how cool and popular I am" he typed a few keys before he realised what had happened to his room. Now is my chance.

I leapt from the wardrobe and tackled the dazed Kurda to the floor.

"Arrow what ya-" I gagged him with one of his sock the tied him up with several pairs of skinny jeans – he has far too many – then shoved him in the wardrobe. He spat out the sock.

"Arrow what on earth are you doing?" he shrieked.

"Well Erm…" I'm not too sure why I have just tackled, gagged and stuffed him in a wardrobe. "Guess I just had the urge" I shrugged. Then for within my bag I pulled out the hair straighteners and dangled them in front of Kurda's face, he stared with disbelief.

"Recognise who's these are, there-"

"MINE!" he boomed making an attempt to jump for them [forgetting he was tied up] and fell onto the floor "How'd you get them!" he mumbled.

"What - no way these are Mika's I stole them from his room. They must be-"

"Mika had my straighteners, I should have known! Well good thing I kept his -" Kurda suddenly went silent.

"Kept his what?" I asked - Kurda began to whistle – an obvious sign he knew something, so I prodded him with my foot.

"Hey, tell me now ore else I'll… I'll" I dropped his straighteners to the floor and raise a foot

"No they're GHD's!"

"GH-whats?" Kurda sighed at my remark rolling his eyes.

"Only the best of the best hair straighteners can be used on my hair, anyway I was on about Mika's secret"

"What that he gets his own prostitutes."

"No not that one-"

"You already knew!"

"Everyone knows, anyway he… well he" Right on queue burst through the door.

"Kurda it's an emergency!" he strode past me and picked up Kurda from the ground. "You need to come with me" he stated as he started to untie him.

"Can't you see were in the middle of something" I yelled

"Oh hi Arrow didn't see you there, anyway Kurda it's a real emergency we need every skilled vampire we can get for this task" He started to leave and I stood there gob smacked.

"And what about ME!" Crepsley looks over his shoulder.

"Err" he began them a grin rose to his face "actually we do need you for a very important task, yes indeed" I didn't like the grin on his face; it was starting to creep me out a little.

"Well I DON'T want to come now act-u-al-lyyyyy" if I was really needed he'd have come for me not Kurda *humph*. I then realised that Crepsley had left with Kurda and after a long pause of silence and a few tumble weeds rolled by I decided I might as well check it out. It's probably a really lame task like what not to wear or shampoo discussions if they need a vampire like Kurda on the case.

When I opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes - every vampire in the mountain was crammed in here gathered around Mika, who was holding a big top hat. Crepsley looked up and strode over to me and patted me on the back.

"Just the prince we've been looking for" he guided me towards the hat, since when did Crepsley ever call me Prince? Something must be up!

"Whats going on?" I said stopping in my tracks, Mika walked forward with the hat I could see there were pieces of paper in there – but what else?

"Don't look so scared, there just chores" Mika laughed, I frowned

"Since when did we draw names from a hat?"

"Since today, If you'd been at the princes meeting you'd have known that Arrow" Kurda butted in.

"Why were you at a princes meeting Kurda – you're not even a prince yet!" I replied.

"Actually I had my coronation yesterday" he said with a grin.

"Let me guess, I didn't know because I wasn't at the meeting" they all nodded and Mika shook the hat at me (how rude!)

"Just hurry up and pick, we don't have time to chat" he said impatiently.

"Why aren't you guys picking?" I knew I was asking a lot of questions but I wasn't going to be fooled again! It all seemed very suspicious especially now they were all giving me Crepsley grins.

"We can't do any chores today – were having an heir day" Kurda announced

"What?"

"It's a day to celebrate me becoming a prince – were gonna have a spa night, so hurry up and pick" Kurda grinned hopping up and down eagerly.

"O...K" slightly confused I picked a piece of paper from the hat and unravelled slowly, noticing Kurda peering over my shoulder.

"Trash duty" he bellowed before I'd even read it! Mika grinned and pointed to a room to the right.

"Everything though there needs taking to the rubbish firm in the centre of the mountain– or else, and you already look prepared" he said eyeing my bin bag.

"When the heck did we get a rubbish firm and what do you mean or else"

"Look! Stop with all the questions, take one of my maps and get going you're making me stress out! This is my heir day and no one is going to ruin it for me... no one!!!" the Kurda stormed out followed by his heir dayers, boy I'd hate to see him get married *I grinned to myself* _he'd make a great bride..._

As I opened the door I was buried under an avalanche of trash. "why are vampires such tramps!!!" I squealed scrambling from beneath it (when I say squealed you all know I meant manly yell – of course)

How the heck am I supposed to clear all this and carry out my revenge?

* * *

=] Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter coming a.s.a.p I promise this time it won't take forever. I just really wanted to get this one posted today – being Christmas and all...

Merry Christmas X


End file.
